For Love and Hate
by LittleDiamondWolf
Summary: Jamie is a farmer,he has a almost normal life expect that his dreams all the harvest goddess.Tina is Jamie's rival who all the sudden appears in one his dreams.Jamie's P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

Another one of those dreams, every night since the spring of last year, and the dreams have always been the same. Always something about the Harvest Goddess turning into stone and the harvest sprite needing me to save her, by collecting musical notes, but there was one thing different about last night's dream. The new farmer was in it, brown pigtails and all. The harvest sprites told the same thing the same thing they been telling me since last spring. She like myself can see and understand them. I told her that I was going to beat her to it, that I could do it all by myself of it. After all that's why they sent me those dreams isn't it? What they possibly have to do anything with her?

What could I possibly have to with her? Ugh, another sunny day in Flower Bud Village. Why for once can't this tiny little village get some rain? I'm awake by now and I don't need the rain, but my grass does it needs it to grow, since me watering doesn't help it any. I jump out of my bed and change into something cleaner than last night's boxers that I slept in. My poncho is on one of the racks in closet. Sighing to myself I pull it off rack and slip over my t-shirt and jeans. While I began pulling my boots there, there is a knock at the door.

Grabbing my hat, and quickly putting in on over my purple hair. Of all the colors my sister could have dyed it permently, she had to choose purple, while I was asleep two years ago, before I left home and started work on this farm. Running downstairs, I can hear the mayor calling out my name. "Oh Jamie there's someone here that I want you to meet!" he says as I gently pull the door. His bright red top hat and funny little mustache are flapping in the light spring breeze at he talks to me, next to him is the new farmer, brown pigtails jutting out from the top of her head, wait a second here, wasn't she in my dream last night.

"This is Tina, she's the new farmer here. I think you two are going to be great friends! "The mayor says, he looks all too happy about this introduction. Tina frowns, when I glance her way, is it possible that she had that same dream last night? If so than it's no wonder that's she frowning at me, after all I said something that was pretty mean to her last night. I let a sight a chuckle at the memory. "Tina, this is Jamie your next door neighbor and one of the other farmers who works here." The mayor says skipping off to the square leaving the two of us alone at my front door. Tina is still frowning at me. "Something wrong?" I ask her. "Do I know you from somewhere, Jamie?" Tina says. She must have had the same dream last night, that I had last night than. "Sort of…"I say trying to stay clam expecting her to be a shock at my answer. "Oh yeah! My dream from last night! Did you have the same one?"She asks her face pale with shock. I nodded. "Do you think this means anything? "She asks.

"I guess it means we're rivals in this whole save the Harvest Goddess sort of thing…."I say pointing that out to her. "Can't we just work with each other and get along?" she suggests towards me. I shake my head, at her suggestion through it might be easier if we work with each other, but I like to do things the hard way. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you around than. Do you happen the way back to my farm?" She asks. "No, but you should have a map from the mayor that odd to show the way. See ya…"I say. She smiles and pulls a map out of the blue backpack. Realizing, that I'm staring at turn around and throw my door, pulling my hat to hide my blushing face.


	2. Chapter 2

Why am I blushing and staring at her? I mean she's my rival for goodness's sake and can't I just go around crushing on her when we barely even know each other at the moment. She probably hates my guts right about now. Oh well, another warm sunshiny day on the farm. Time to brush and feed my cows, take care of the dog. After that it's time for walk around the forest, maybe I'll find some of those musical notes that the harvest sprites want me to collect. The breeze is light weight as I head over to the barn to take care of Milky and Bessie, my two cows. Upon brushing the two of them seem to be mooing happily. Putting the fodder in the feed basket, I run over to take care of my dog, Titan. Titan seems to growing at Tina who, is pulling up weeds in her own yard.

"Titan, stop that, she's not doing anything to you!" I command. Titan stops growing at Tina and walks over to me and his feed bowl. I sigh, pouring the dog food into Titan's feed bowl and pat him on the head. Yeah, well she may not be affecting my dog, but she sure is doing something to me alright. She's feel weird inside, a feeling that I shouldn't have to do with my rival. I didn't realize I was staring at her until, Tina, actually starts waving at me. Upon, blushing, I smirk, pull my hat back down over my face and head back to work. "Titan, sit boy!" I command. Titan sits his tail is thumping ninety miles per hour. "Now, stay here, Titan." Titan stays as I walk off into the forest.

Maybe, I'll climb today. I mean after all I've got tons of time on my hands at the moment, but instead I find my feet are dragging me over towards Tina's place. Why can't my body control itself around her? Why do I get this funny feeling when I'm around her? Why does she make me blush and stare at her? If this is a rivalry we're supposed to have with each other, than why is she affecting me in this way? I shouldn't go around crushing my rival. I should be able to control my mind and my body to my body around her. I shouldn't be blushing and staring at her whenever I get the chance.

Ugh, why is she affecting me this way? I'm going to go crazy if I can't learn how to control myself around her. It's weird, that she of all the other fish in the sea can make me feel this way. I'm getting closer ,to her place, maybe after I get there I can actually gain control of my body and drag myself over to . Too late, she's already calling me over there. "Morning, Jamie!" She says. "Um, Moring, Tina…"I say, trying to sound boring. Maybe if I manage to sound the least bit interested in her she'll leave me alone and then I can find the time to something meaningful with my life. "Something, wrong Jamie?" She asks me. "No, Tina, I'm fine…" I reply forcing myself to head down towards the lake it should give me some place to peace think about these things. "Well than, I'll see you around!" She says waving at me. "Bye…"I say. Why is she acting so nice to me?

I mean we're rivals we're supposed to not get along at all. Ugh, I don't understand any of this at all. This feeling I have, when I'm around her. It's both new and uncomfortable at the same time. How is that even possible? I don't even know myself anymore. I feel like an idiot, when I'm around her. Why does my mind let me stop wondering about my life and start thinking about her? I've never felt like this around any other girl before, much less my past rivals. The sun it's already starting to set. Why does it feel like the day goes by so fast? It used to seem so slow, but ever since Tina showed up it seems like it doesn't last long enough to get anything done. Looks like I missed the New Year festival again this year too. Oh well, how much different could it be from the one me and my family used to go to in the city? Not to different I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Turns out the New Year Festival, here is very different from the one in the city I used to live in. Today, I'm sitting out on this hill that I found five weeks ago. No, one ever comes up here expect for the on the Starry Night Festival….when is that festival? Winter twenty-fourth? Yeah, that's when it is. I'm supposed to invite a girl to it. It's supposedly if romantic, but who would appect an invite from me? Tina? Maybe if she doesn't hate me, by now.

I'm trying to be nice to her, but it's hard, because I'm not normally a nice person towards people, maybe I can make and expectation for Tina through. I wonder what she thinks of me. She probably considers to me to be the biggest jerk ever, but if that's the case then why is she so nice to me. Maybe she's like that to everyone….or…..maybe she has feels for me….no, that's probably impossible she would never feel like I do about her. Ugh, my head, I think worked too hard this afternoon. I need to be going home, but I care barely even stand. I can walk only manage to walk a few steps before I'm falling down.

Blackout…

Tina's P.O.V

**Is that? Jamie? Oh my gosh. He collapsed on this hill. I'm trying to be gentle as I pick him up. Jamie seems to be really lightweight for a guy. I guess I should take him over to Alex's place. Something could be seriously wrong with him. Even, through he's really not pale, something must be wrong he won't just faint for no reason. Here we are Alex's place. My heart is pounding; I'm just so worried for him. "Alex, are you here?" my voice it sounds cracked as if something inside of me is breaking. "Yes, Tina, what is it?" Alex answers his voice is calm. "Alex its Jamie, there's something wrong with him!" **

Jamie's P.O.V

**Tina….I can hear Tina's voice she seems so worried about something or someone. "Jamie, please wake up!" She grabs my hand as she says this. I never want her to let go it. I squeeze her hand tightly in my grasp. "Tina…"I say my voice sounds so cracked. I open my eyes softly, turns I'm in the doctor's place. What is that doctor's name again? Alex? Ahh, yes that's it. "Tina….I…"I can't seem to find my. "Don't talk Jamie. I'm just glad that you're okay. "She says. "So…guess….even you…worry about me…don't you?" I joke softly. "Jamie, I told you not to talk, you big meanie! Of course I worry about you silly!" She says smiling, blush instantly covers her face.**

**It's that smile of hers that instantly melts my cold heart and makes my day easier. Siting up as gently as possible, I have most sudden desire to feel her lips on mine. I lean in as close to her face as possible pulling her closer until my lips find hers. Leaving her shocked as I kiss her. Blush is covering both her face and mine. She kisses me back passionately. I'm utterly shocked that she even kisses me back. Today is so unpredictable, and yet I want it to never end. **


	4. Chapter 4

"What was that for?" Tina's yelling at me now. This is only to be expected as we are rivals after and I did kiss her, but she's the one kissed me back. Smiling, at her I answer "Taking me to me the clinic, I had to repay you somehow, and besides you seemed to like it…"I answer her. Blushing is covering her face now making it turn a bright tomato red. Alex won't stop looking at me as if I something he should throw across the room. "I….um….uh…"Tina's mumbling over something.

Why would Tina even want to kiss me back? Maybe, she likes me. I'm sure if not that than what else. Pride? Wanting to make Alex jealous? No, none of those things would me her blush like that I'm sure of that.

Hmm…Tina she's mumbling over what that answer of hers was or is. "Jamie….um, maybe, we can go over this topic later?" She is asking me. Maybe she doesn't want Alex to hear this. "Sure…" I answer her. "Great! M-meet me at Starry Hill. Okay?" Tina seems so shy when she says this to me. "Alright…"I say to her. She smiles and runs off and out the clinic.

I shift out the clinic bed slowly. Alex looks like he wants to kill me. If only I could speed up time or at least see what he thinks of Tina and me. I guess I'll find out soon enough. I wonder what it is that Tina wants to tell me. She seemed pretty nervous about whatever it was.

Ugh…why is that Starry Hill seems so far away from the clinic? I'm just glad that Alex didn't chase me out there as if I was some kind thief or something. More like the latter through, everyone knows that I'm not likely to steal something or anything for that matter. The fact that he's jealous of Tina and me even nothing has happen yet is kinda funny in a childish kind of way. Do I even like Tina? I still can't figure out my own feelings for the happy go lucky pigtailed girl.

Hmm…ah… here we are Starry Hill. Let me just check behind myself really quick. Yep, Alex didn't follow me here. Tina standing right in front smiling, as she turns towards me. She reaches out and grabs my arm pulling me towards her until our foreheads are just barely touching. "Jamie…I um…uh…I-"I cut her off pulling her closer until I feel her breath on my face.

Quickly, she takes a deep breath pausing a bit before she says anything." Jamie, I like you a lot in more than just a friendship or rivalry kinda of way... "She says her face is covered with blush. "I….. um… uh" I can't seem to the right word, that is until Tina puts her lips on mine again. I pull away gently, I can feel my face beginning to heat up. "Jamie, is something wrong?" She asks. Great. Now I've got her worrying her head off about me again.

"No…nothing's wrong…"I begin. Her eyes are filled with doubt and worry. I can't believe she would go to all that trouble just for me. Am I really worth that much to her? Am I worth that much to anyone? "Tina…i-I feel the same way…"I finally the words that I want to say to her. Relief floods over the both of us. I can feel Tina's strong grip as she pulls me into a tight hug. Gently, I find myself hugging the pigtailed idiot back, but this time she's my idiot.


End file.
